


Bedtime

by Aleja21



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: The reader comes home in time for bedtime stories and cuddles with family.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction no disrespect or hate to JDM and his family, this is purely for entertainment. No money is being made off this.
> 
> Special thanks to Captainofherheart for beta reading this. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Also special thanks to Wereleopard58 for kicking my butt and encouraging me to write more.

A girls night out was just what you had needed. With Jeff being home for the mid-season hiatus you knew your son was in good hands and you hadn’t felt guilty going out with your best friends for dinner and drinks. The night had been a roaring success and you’d ended up drinking a few more cocktails than you had planned. You were thankful Jeff had convinced you and the girls to Uber saying he would happily pick up the tab knowing you’d all be able to have a fun and safe night.

When the car pulled up at your house, you paid for the ride and gave your driver a generous tip. Slowly you ambled up the porch steps, searching your wristlet for your house key. Once inside you made your way to the mudroom off of the kitchen and hung up your jacket. You placed your keys in a bowl on the kitchen island and your wristlet next to it before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

The downstairs was mostly dark except for a few nightlights that lead from the stairs to the kitchen. At the top of the stairs, you noted that your son's bedroom door was open so you slowly made your way there, stopping when you reach the door frame. Inside your son Jaxon was lying under the covers, his attention solely focused on your husband.

Jeff was reading the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Jaxon’s current favorite book. He was changing his voice for each of the characters, bringing them all to life in his own unique way. Ten minutes later Jeff closed the book and placed it in his lap, “Alright bud. It’s way past your bedtime. Don’t want your mama to come home and be mad at us.”

You watch as Jaxon cuddled closer to Jeff, “but dad…will you please read another story?” When Jeff attempted to say “no,” Jaxon pouted and made huge sad eyes, “Also mama’s been standing over there, for forever. So I don’t think she’ll be mad.”

Jeff’s head popped up and he grinned at you standing there. Putting on a big smile, you moved from the doorway to the bed, joining your boys and sandwiching Jaxon between you and Jeff. With a smirk, Jeff leaned over your son and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. Whilst Jaxon tries to push you apart and exclaiming “EWW!”

With a chuckle, you pulled away and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, earning your self another exclamation from your son, “MOM!”

Jeff nodded his head with a chuckle. “Boy, I will remind you of this when you bring by your first girlfriend.”

“So will you please read another story dad?” Jaxon begged again.

“Yeah, dad. Will you read a story?” You asked Jeff, copying your son’s pout.

“Alright sweetheart, what story would you like me to read?” Jeff stated as he moved over to Jaxon’s bookshelf.

“How about Rumpelstiltskin,” you suggested.

Jeff grabbed the book from the shelf and settled back onto the bed. “Ah, your childhood favorite.”

All three of you settled onto the bed as Jeff began to read the story, “Once upon a time there was a poor miller whose only treasure was his beautiful daughter…”

******************

As Jeff finished the last line of the story he closed the book. You looked down and Jaxon was fast asleep. The two of you carefully climbed off the bed, making sure Jaxon was tucked in. You each placed a kiss on his forehead and as you left you made sure his nightlight was turned on. Jeff closed the bedroom door.

Together the two of you went into the master bedroom, Jeff heading over to the bed making himself comfortable. He was already dressed in flannel PJ pants and a t-shirt.

He watched you as you changed into your own pair of flannel PJ pants and one of his old t-shirts. Joining him in bed, you snuggled into his side, placing your head over his heart, listening to the strong beat. The two of you lay there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Jeff eventually moved out from under you and turned on his side so that he was facing you. You turned on your side as well so that you could look into his eyes. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. “So I’ve been thinking, with Jaxon having turned four maybe it's time we see about giving him that younger sibling he’s been asking for.”

You waited several seconds and responded, “I’m so glad you feel that way. When I had my annual last week with my doctor I had her take out my IUD.”

Jeff leaned over and kissed you, “Damn I love ya, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, leave comments or constructive feedback. I love to hear from my readers.


End file.
